Large amounts of data are collected every day. Often, people attempt to understand the data in order to leverage the data. The amount of data may be overwhelming for humans to easily understand without the help of tools. Various tools that are available in the natural language space often require a linguistic background, and often significant training and/or experience, in order to effectively use the tools. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows a user to gain an understanding of large amounts of data without requiring that the user gain significant training or experience to operate.